


Song of Gratitude

by StarflowerSea



Series: Lyrics [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Song Lyrics, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: I was recently struck by an idea of Ren writing a song of gratitude for the rest of Argonavis, which inspired me to write those lyrics. I hope you all enjoy!PS: If you look at the lyrics closely, you might discover some references – how many can you catch?
Series: Lyrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Song of Gratitude

I hear a faint voice calling my name  
A light that pierces through the darkness  
To you who pulled me out into the light,  
I am forever grateful

Caught by your starry line, our eyes meet  
Together we sail on a voyage to the stars  
Passing by the light of wildflowers  
When I'm with you, even ten thousand nautical miles can be crossed

True heart, running heart—

That day I found my "destiny"  
Among those who shared the same dream as me  
Together we made a promise under the starry sky  
The one who searched for the constellations  
Found stars of their own here  
With you, running down the spiraling path  
Our voices will forever reach the stars

I hear a faint song calling my heart  
Passion lit aflame, I run towards it  
To you who showed me the light that day  
And helped me find my voice, thank you

Caught by your starry line, we continue running  
Our voyage stretches on endlessly  
We run laughing through the wildflowers  
Soaring ten thousand nautical miles over the sea

True heart, soaring heart—

That day I found my "fate"  
Among those who sailed the same sea as me  
Together we made a promise upon the ocean waves  
The one who was endlessly searching  
Finally found a shining light here  
With you and your irreplaceable names  
We sing a song of hope

"Don't worry, you're not alone!"  
"When we're together, we can do anything!"  
"Don't give up, we're almost there!"  
"Together with you, we can reach our dreams!"

Together with you, our voices soar!

True heart, shining heart—

That day I found my "destiny"  
Among those who shared the same hope as me  
Together we made a promise under the starry sky  
The one who searched for the constellations  
Finally found a shining light here  
With you, running down the spiraling path  
Our voices will forever reach the stars


End file.
